Insanity
by Mirror Of Words
Summary: He leaves, ready to renew his corrupted life, but what is there to renew, really? He has fallen into the depths of insanity thanks to her. And one who has fallen into the depths of insanity… will never escape from its grasp again. [descriptions of gore and violence, piko/ia, piko/mayu, yandere mayu, hints of mental instability]


**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**xSukiThePyrox**and her sister are going to make a short cosplay video based on this story! I hope everyone reading this now will do their best to support them! As you can imagine it's a very BIG honour for me, and a really BIG deal for the sisters, so BIG that the word BIG has to be in CAPS!

(xD)

I am very grateful for them doing such a thing, and very excited about it, so it would be a big help to them if everyone could chip in and help out, even if just by a measely bit! You can PM, email, help through a review, ANYTHING! Even a small suggestion will be golden!

Thank you all so much!

* * *

Title: Insanity  
Full Summary: He leaves, ready to renew his corrupted life, but what is there to renew, really? He has fallen into the depths of insanity thanks to her. And one who has fallen into the depths of insanity… will never escape from its grasp again.  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Piko x IA, Piko x Mayu one-sided  
Genre: Romance/Horror

Image: Found on Zerochan.

What is insanity, really...?

This is a one-shot for 0o Ri-chan o0. Here you go Ri-chan! I hope you enjoy it.

About this... I hope it isn't too rushed and too confusing (especially in one part). I'll admit I'm not too satisfied with this, and I hope the scenes are good enough!

Comments and critisms will be worshipped. XD I'm not begging for reviews, but I'd really love one! I'd like to know how I messed up and how's my first M fic... thank you. :3

* * *

**WARNINGS: Gore, violence, blood.** Cautions should be taken.

* * *

She was such a strange girl. Utatane Piko used to think.

It all began during the first day of the second semester of school.

Classes had yet to begin, so he was idly chatting with his tablemate and person-of-interest, Aria, or, as he liked to call her, Ia. Other than his best friend, Kagamine Len, Ia was probably the only person he trusted wholly. And, of course, he had to admit that he sort of liked her… Not that he was planning to tell her anytime soon. He was too much of a – as his friend Kaito worded it – "_big-ass wimp!_" to do so.

Then, very unexpectedly, his class' teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, stepped into the class. That was the first hint to him that there was something odd to happen that day. H came in approximately fifteen minutes earlier. Usually he was never early, never late, but strictly – and somewhat freakishly – punctual. If he didn't have class earlier, he would be pacing around even before the bell rang, and if he did have class earlier, he would be in front of their class once the bell finished ringing, waiting for whichever inferior, unpunctual teacher was in the class. No doubt whoever's class was before Mr Kiyoteru would feel so pressured by the way his piercing brown gaze bore into their soul. Piko wouldn't be surprised if the teacher had his whole life already neatly scheduled.

After the usual greetings – "Stand! Bow! Good morning, teacher!" "Good morning. Please be seated." "Thank you, teacher!" – their brown-haired teacher didn't beat around the bush. "Class, today we have a new transfer student.'

"Transfer student?" Ia whispered beside him. "Hmm, that's interesting. I wonder who this person is." The whole class murmured, no doubt bearing the same thoughts as the braided girl beside him; he was no exception. Transfer students were so rare, they might as well be a species of alien. But they usually didn't stand a chance against the "alien vanquishers" – to put it bluntly, ill-hearted students of the school.

"Quiet down," Mr Kiyoteru said sharply, effectively silencing the whole class; he might as well have said "shut up". Then he cleared his throat, turning to gesture at whoever was outside the classroom. "Now then, you may come inside. Don't be shy."

The sound of light, petite steps filled the classroom, along with the growing murmurs from everyone else. His interest was indeed piqued by this new student as well. The girl had a head of wavy blonde hair to her waist. In her school uniform, she looked more like a child. When she turned to face them, he dully noted that her eyes were of the same colour of her hair, light and round and white and light yellow. Even her smile was child-like when she did so.

"Now, then, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr Kiyoteru said, adjusting his oval spectacles. The girl sent a nod his way, then turned to the class and beamed.

"My name is Mayu!" the girl bowed politely, her voice adorably high-pitched. "I hope we can be friends!"

"Of course we can, Mayu!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with you, Mayu?"

Thank goodness the class was friendly, or poor Mayu's head would've been mauled off by then. Or maybe it was because of their fearsome teacher.

"Now then, why don't you sit…" Mr Kiyoteru's eyes swept across the room. "behind Piko there. He's the white-haired male." He pointed a thumb straight at Piko's direction. Piko sighed. Figures. The two spaces behind him and Ia were empty, after all.

With a nod, Mayu skipped to the back of the classroom and took her seat. Piko felt his chair being nudged, so he turned to look at the beaming girl, who had a hand raised out to him.

"Nice to meet you!" she said, kindness and happiness radiating out of her vibrantly. Piko raised an eyebrow – weren't transfer students usually more quiet and closed in? – but shook her hand anyway in a manner of politeness.

"Utatane Piko. Nice to meet you." He replied with a smile. For some reason the girl began to blush, and ducked her head – perhaps in embarrassment – and fiddled with her sleeves awkwardly. Piko stared at her, puzzled for a moment, until their teacher called at them to begin class and he turned back to his original position.

Mayu was such a strange girl. He thought.

…

She was scaring him, Utatane Piko used to think.

It all began during the consequent days of the odd girl, Mayu's arrival.

He noted, she was quite interested in him.

No. he realised, she was _obsessed_ over him.

He noticed how, whenever she had the time, she would make good use of said time and talk to him. He noticed how, every day, he would receive calls from her (he did not even entrust her with his number). If she did not call, she would message him, very, _very_ frequently. Every day, when he was to board the train, whether to the bookstore for some manga, to school, to the shopping mall, to Ia's house, she, somehow, would be there. Waiting for him, beaming at him. She would ask him questions a little too personal for his taste. The worst part was, she asked questions that she should never had even thought of, should have never, ever asked in the first place. Questions that actually made his blood curdle.

"When your grandma died, did she really leave you a really cool pocketwatch?"

"…_yes._"

She would also seem to be very, very mad when she spoke to Ia, no matter how casual, what sort of question, anything. She would always butt into their conversations, which, frankly, annoyed him. But he never dared to question her, and even started avoiding Ia when Mayu was around – mostly for Ia's sake – because he could sense it, oh, he could sense it, it was as heavy as a man reeking of alcohol, as heavy as the smell of pollen which attracted bees and butterflies.

Except he wasn't attracted. He dearly, dearly wished to stay away, stay away, stay away.

It was the aura of one with malicious, murderous intent.

Mayu was scaring him. He thought.

…

She was scaring-scaring-scaring him, she was freaking-freaking-freaking him out, she was obsessed, ohh was she obsessed with him, she was dan-dan-dangerous, he needed to stay away-away-away from her, Utatane Piko used to think.

Mayu was scaring him. Mayu was obsessed over him.

The way she was always-always following him, stalking-stalking-stalking him, which-when-where-whatever. The way she was always smiling-smiling-smiling at him a strange glint in her wide-wide round-round eyes that spoke differently than her face. The way she would call-call-call him, and call and call and call and call again and again and again; when he hung up, she called again, again, againagainagain. How she messagedmessagedmessaged him constantly, the things in each mail making him scared, ohh did it make him scared – "Aria is bad, stay away from her. DO IT." "I love you, Piko! I love you so, so much! And of course, you love me too… right?" "Tell me when you go out, I'll follow you wherever!" "STAY AWAY FROM ARIA SHE IS A SLUT A SLUT A SLUT". The way she would scream, scream at anyone who went near him, ohh did she screaaaam! "Get away from him right now! _RIGHT NOW!_" Thanks to her, that witch-girl-demon, thatthatthat Mayu, he had lost so many people, so many people he once called friends – Len, Ritsu, Lui, Kaito – and only Ia stayed, only Ia stayed by his side, only dear Aria did, even though she was the one who received the most hatred from that witch-girl-demon-Mayu, so he had to tell her to stay away, togettogettoget away, but she stayed, she stayed she stayed she stayed!

Mayu was freaking him out, freakingfreakingfreaking him out. He needed to staystaystay away from her.

He refused, refused to go outside. Staying holed up in his house allallall the time, in the safety of his home – no, no, home wasn't safe, wasn't safe either, Mayu would be outside, outside his house, calling, calling to him, "Piko! Piko, my love, it's me, Mayu!" and he would weep, he would crycrycry, he couldn't sleep, nonono he couldn't sleep, not without her invading his mind, his only safe haven, giggling, laughing, smiling that creepy wide smilesmilesmile, gigglinglaughingsmiling and turning into a witch-girl-demon-thing and chasechasechase him until he woke up, screaming, howling, thrashing about, so he wouldn't sleep, _couldn't_ sleep, he was tiredtiredtired but nonono he couldn't sleep or Mayu would gethimgethimgethim and he didn't want that, ohh he didn'tdidn'tdidn'tdidn'tdidn'tnooooooo!

And he never ever ever turned his phone on anyanymore. The messages, the messages chilled him, ohh did it chill him to the bone – "STAY AWAY FROM ALL THOSE PEOPLE I WILL KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM" – and those calls, those calls, those callscallscalls! They came, they came and came and came everydayhourminutesecond! One time, one time he turned on his phone after a night, only to find he had thousands, _thousands_ of calls from the samesame person and it freaked him, freaked him freaked him freaked him freaked him freaked him –

Oh, oh his parents, oh his sister Iroha, they were worried, they were sososososo worried, they asked him, asked him if he was fine, but really did he look fine? _Did he freaking look _fine? Oh no, oh nononononono he doubted it, he doubted it so, so why ask, why ask? Yes they were concerned, but he was even more, even more concerned, because Mayu's messagemessagemessages, they had death threats, oh they had death threats towards his family, his sister – "TELL YOUR SISTER TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU" "SHE'S TOO CLOSE I WANT HER AWAY FROM YOU NOW NOW NOW" "I WILL KILL HER" – and no, nononononono he didn't want them to die, no not at all, he loved them after all, he truly loved them unlike the witch-girl-demon Mayu, so he shunned them outoutout so they wouldn't diediedie.

The witch-girl-demon Mayu was dangerous, dangerousdangerousdangerous.

She brought a knife, she brought a really really sharp knife to school, she wanted to hurt Aria, hurt Aria with the really really sharp knife, and if KiyoKiyo didn't come, Aria would've been hurt, she would've been hurthurthurt, she would've _dieddieddied_, all those death threats, all those threats, of killingkillingkilling, of killingkillingkillingkillingkilling, he couldn't take it, couldn't takeittakeittakeittakeittakeit!

He wanted to die himself, he wanted to die himself, so all the pain, ohh all the horrendous painpainpain the witch-girl-demon Mayu brought, so it would all disappear, gonegonegonegonegonegone –

But no. Nononononono. Mayu wouldn't let him. She would torture him, threaten him, hurt him, practically murder him on the inside, but she did not, she made sure not to let him die.

Hell on earth. It was hell on earth.

…

Mayu.

Mayu was strange. Mayu was odd.

Mayu was terrifying.

Mayu robbed his life away from him. Utatane Piko used to think.

He had to get away, had to getgetgetgetget away from his home, because Mayu threatened him, threatened to kill his family, and nononononono he didn't want that did he? So he called Aria, called Aria and told her he'd stay at her place, because there it's safe, there it's safe and sound, safe and safe and sound. So he ran. Ranranranranran, ran aay from everything: his family, his reality, his everything, Mayu, Mayu, Mayu.

He would never have run to Aria's place if he knew.

Oh, if only he knew.

She beat him to it.

He did not, did not expect to see Aria tied up, tied up to her toppled-sideways dining table, crying, crying, her parents and redheaded sister's corpses strewn everywhere, a terribly mangled hand here, a leg so disproportioned he could hardly tell it was one in the first place, the head of Aria's sister being cradled in the leering mayu's hand, the other holding an ax frosted with specks and downright blotches of rust-coloured blood, dripdripdripping onto the floor, pooling. Mayu grinned, a twisted grin, while Aria cried and screamed. He wanted to help, ohh did he want to help, but Mayu threatened, threatened to lodge the ax into Aria's head, so he stayed put, he stayed put.

He souldn't have done so.

He watched, oh did he watch, as Mayu placed the had onto Aria's chest, held the ax with two hands, grinning like she was winning a game, and ohh was she winning, as she brought the ax down square in the middle of the head. Hair flew up into the air reeking with the wicked smell of blood, a spray of blood flew into the air, bits of pink mulch mixed with red flying and spilling over Aria's body and out of the split-apart head, Aria screaming, screaming in horror, screaming in pain, as the ax was lodged into her abdomen, and she choked, oh did she choke on her won blood. He was screaming, he was screaming as well, but Mayu shoved him away, causing him to knock his head against a shelf, and he went into a daze, collapsed, couldn't move, warmth seeping down his head.

Too bad the daze did not help to blur away the horrid display in front of him.

He had to watch, unable to do anything, as Mayu sliced Aria's fingers off, one by one, section by section, slowly, gently, torturously; the screams, they pierced his ears, and Mayu's grin grew more with each scream. She took a fork, took a fork and, with great ecstasy, slowly, slowly clawed out, _clawed _out Aria's eyes, the limp, rigid eyeball rolling out of Aria's eye socket and onto the ground, leaving a red trail as it stared at him with an unforgiving blood red gaze, liquid seeping out of its deep and prominent gashes; Mayu grabbed a knife, soaked it with the pooling blood on the ground, allow drips to land onto Aria's tongue before cutting it off cleanly, leaving the only taste in her mouth be the sickening metallic taste of her own family's blood and slowly, angling the knife, inserting it down into her throat, scraping the sides, before removing it and roughly, blatantly shoving it down; the worst part was Aria still had yet to die. But Mayu had yet to finish either. Slowly, delicately, she etched the letters MAYU onto Aria's forehead, the words muddled by fresh blood immediately, before, with the hilt of the blood-coated ax, rammed it against Aria's jaw, and her jaw flew across the room, a small stream of blood trailing it, and the jaw hit the wall with a _smack!_, leaving a splatter of blood, before landing onto the ground with a thunk and rattling for a few seconds before lying still.

All the while, Aria's screams were blood-curdling, bone-chilling. But now, her screams were slowly fading, slowly decreasing in volume, turning into weak cries. She was slowly losing her grip on her life, slowly succumbing, giving up and allowing death to drag her down into the darkness.

That was when Aria raised her head, and gave Piko what could only be, what must have been a smile, a serene smile, not of distaste, of hatred towards the boy who brought this horrible fate to her. The smile spoke a million words only he could understand for itself.

I forgive you.

It's not your fault.

I love you too.

Until Mayu plunged her hand down Aria's throat and shoved the knife out of her throat by piercing through it to receive it, and her head flopped down lifelessly.

Aria – Ia – died.

Even though the rest of it was a blur, he knew he was screaming. He knew he was screaming for Aria to wake up. Mayu was soothing him lightly, the red on her hands dyeing his white hair as she stroked it affectionately, the smell of the blood coating her dress filling his nose, suffocating him and blocking out all of his senses as he convulsed and emptied the contents of his stomach into the pool of blood and collapsed into it, shaking and trembling wildly. She, crouching down and hugging him soothingly, murmuring consolations that only worsened his condition. Him, screaming, gripping his bloodied hair, screaming, fading, fading away from the world…

Mayu stole his life away from him.

…

Mayu.

Mayu was a nice girl.

Mayu loves him. And he loves Mayu.

Mayu was all that he needed all along. He thinks.

He used to think that she was odd. No, quite the contrary. She was perfect. She was everything he needs all along. Everything a boy really needs. How could anyone, anything not want her? She was cute, charming, loving, caring. She was perfect

She was perfect.

Was.

He used to think that she was scary. Perhaps she was, at that time she had yet to understand her. Now, he wholly did. She isn't that scary. No, she isn't scary at all.

Especially once she was silenced.

He used to be at the verge of insanity because of her? Why? Now that he thinks about it, he can't really understand. Why had he feared her so? Of course. He had yet to understand her then, hadn't he? That's why. Everything's different now. Everything's different now.

He thought Mayu robbed his life away from him by killing his friends, his family, Ia. By taking him for herself. All for herself. But no. She gave him a new life by doing so. She gave him a chance to start anew. To start anew with all he needs, to start anew from his wrecked-up life.

And now, as the blood on the knife in his hand slowly trickles down and drips onto Mayu's slitted throat, he smiles to himself, giggling with happiness, with insanity. He grins, a twisted grin, and presses his lips upon her bloodied ones, entrusting her with a final, well-deserved goodbye. He parts from her lips, stands upright, and grins at her once more, his teeth flashing with thick crimson.

"Good-bye, Mayu!" he says, cheerfully, and, trudging out of the room, leaving bloodied footprints, he waves at her. "Thank you, for everything."

And he leaves, ready to renew his corrupted life, but what is there to renew, really? He has fallen into the depths of insanity thanks to her.

And one who has fallen into the depths of insanity… will never escape from its grasp again.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, Ri-chan! Hope you like it lots. I worked hard on this (with unsatisfying results for myself, boo). I wanted this to be longer and gorier, but hell.

It should be an M rated fic, right?

In case you guys were wondering why Piko was all repetitive with words and all. It's because he's going insane. Personally that was my fave part to write BUT HELL TO TYPE.

Aria's sister is/was CUL. :)

So I hope you guys liked this! I might come back to fix this, I dunno, but for now this is it. I didn't really revise it.

Till next time! :3


End file.
